


Unlocking

by TamaraKnight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraKnight/pseuds/TamaraKnight
Summary: 1. beaded keyring2. waves erasing a heart3. a padlock on two rings





	Unlocking

_Beaded keyring_

The braided, beaded keyring held it's pride of place at the end of a metal loop attached to the only friend it has ever known, a small metal key that opens the door to its owner's front door. Always being left to dangle precariously at the edge of a table it wants to ask the key "can you move over a little bit?" the keyring never does get to ask because it's eventually going to placed on a high hanging hook for safe keeping once the owner has sorted all of their other belongings before settling in for the evening.

_Waves erasing a heart_

The soon to be former lovers spent several hours on the sand drawing a love heart before walking away and waiting on the promenade to see how long it would take for the tide to come and erase what they once had. They lost everything and nothing with the symbolic cleansing. If anything the tide reminded them that nothing can erase a bond as strong as theirs.

_A padlock on two ring handles_

Holding up and holding on, that what the padlock, it serves two purposes, one is to lock something in place and one is to hold something together. With the wooden door rotting away with years of wear and tear it is now using the second purpose and holding the two round handles together while their world crumbles around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Three short pieces written for the image prompts beaded keyring, waves erasing a heart, a padlock on two rings from an RSS feed, [images are from here.](https://allthepromptstumblr-feed.dreamwidth.org/515088.html)


End file.
